In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data. For example, IT assets such as computers, printers, plotters, copiers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs) and other network-connected or standalone devices can be used in connection with printing, copying, scanning, facsimile, and other types of jobs.
Some printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., allow a user to request a print job or copy job to be printed in a duplex or ‘double-sided’ mode, wherein pages of the original input document are printed on both surfaces of sheets of paper, in order to conserve paper and other resources. Further, it is also known to use a combined-page print mode, wherein more than one page of the input document is printed on a single surface of sheet of paper.
There is a drawback, however, in that pages of the input document may include certain information that, when reproduced in a combined-page print mode, is extremely difficult to read due to the reduced size of details on the printout.
There exists a need for an improved system for processing and outputting information and other data from an input document, while still endeavoring to reduce the consumption of paper and other resources.